Pemberly Chronicles:Their First Year
by Aiel Rouin
Summary: This is my fantasy of how Pride and Prejudice continiues on.The Darcy's have just been married,and have returned to Pemberly to live.But their trials are not over,only just beginning.Can the couple get past Pride and Prejudice?
1. Chapter 1

In the early morning light,a carriage slowly pulled up to Pemberly House.Inside,Georgianna Darcy waited anxiously by the parlour window.As the chaise pulled into the stable,the master stepped out.He was a tall man,with dark hair and eyes that had a particular glow about them.He turned to help a woman out.As she stepped on to the stable floor,Mrs.Darcy gave her husband a smile.

"It's so good to be home at last,darling" she said,eyes glowing.

"It is good to have you finallyto myself" replied he with a saucy air.

"I beg your pardon"

Just as she said this,he picked her up and started carrying her to the house.

"WHAT ON EARTH?FITZWILLIAM DARCY,YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

He continiued on for a few more paces,and finally set her down on the path.

As she brushed off her dress,she looked up and saw her husband's smirk.Putting a smile on her own face,she started running along the path.He allowed her to go for about a minute,and then started.He finally caught up,after about ten minutes of straight running.Seeing her standing at the base of an elm,he stopped.As she was smiling,he gave her a quizzical look."I think that's the first time you ever came running after me"."Well,I can certainly tell you that it won't be the last.". Elizabeth softened her eyes,and walked over to him.Falling into his tight embrace,the soft words"I Love You"escaped her lips as they stood there in thegarden,forgotten by time itself.

Slowly walking to the house,they could be seen from the window,where Miss Darcy anxiously waited for their arrival.Once they could be seen,she turned and tried to masque her down the front steps,she accidentaly ran into Mrs.Reynolds.After saying earnest apologies,the door slowly opened,and the couple entered with shining faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Mr.Darcy both entered the house in the liveliest spirits. Upon seeing that Georgianna and the housekeeper had assembled, Darcy stepped forward and in the happiest tone said "Why are you all standing around?Can't you give a man and his wife a proper welcome?". Mrs.Reynolds spoke first, saying "Welcome home master,mistress". Georgianna stepped out and mumbled her responses. Turning with a smile, he said "My dear wife, please allow Georgianna to show you your chambers, as I have a bit of business to attend to", and left the room after a quick kiss. Miss Darcy slowly stepped forward. "Follow me, m'lady", and started walking. Elizabeth had no choice but to follow behind. It only took her a minute to catch up, and seeing the girl in a deep blush, chose to speak first.

"It is a pleasure to see you again"

The latter found her reply answered with a mumble. Seeing as Georgianna was frightfully nervous, she decided a new approach. As they entered a small corridor, and then the first door on the left Elizabeth was contemplating a way to warm her up. Slowly turning she said to her "Here we must stop, for I must have a word with you".

Miss Darcy, who was utterly terrified at this point, stopped. _What could she want to talk to me about?_ "Yes, ma'am"

Mrs.Darcy could hardly supress her smile. "First and foremost, you shall refer to me as Elizabeth or my sister, whichever you prefer. Second, if we are to become close as sisters should be, we must try to know eachother".

Georgianna let out a sigh of releif._ She hasn't changed, and she does like me. _Opening the door, she led her sister to her rooms.

The room was large and spacious, with a canopy bed in the center. There were doors on either side, leading to smaller, more personal rooms. Hearing the gasp from beside her, Miss Darcy smiled. "My brother had them fitted especially for you. I hope you like them". "They're exquisit, come and let us have a nice Tête-à-tête before dinner". Elizabeth motioned for her to come sit on the bed, and seeing the hesitation, said "You don't expect me to talk to myself, do you?". This caused for the girl to laugh, and sit by her sister in the morning sunshine.

* * *

Inside the immense library, Fitzwilliam Darcy sat writing a letter in silence. The only sound was of pen and paper, so when he looked up and saw Elizabeth there, he was quite surprised. Putting his pen down, a slow smile spread across his face.

"Do you like your rooms?"

"Oh, They're perfectly enchanting"

"Did you manage to do a little exploring?"

"I found the library, didn't I ?"

"You are the best woman in the world. I love you"

"I love you too"

She walked over and looked at the letter he was writing."What's this?".

"The last letter that I have to write for today"

_Count D'Monte,_

_As you know, I have just returned to Pemberly after some personal affairs. __In the course of my leaving, I had left certain engagements unattended. To __make up for those missed, Iask you to join me for a spot of hunting,and__a light supper afterword this Friday next. __Yours &c_

"That sounds a good idea"

"It will give them the chance to meet an Angel"

"You are too kind"

"Not nearly enough. Shall we go to dinner?"

"Of course, we shant keep everyone waiting"

Mr.Darcy rose, took the arm of his lady, blew the lamp, and left the room. They chatted softly down the corridor, and then their voices could be heard no more.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Elizabeth woke with the morning sun on her face. Looking around, she saw that there was no one with her. Looking about, she noticed there to be a small envelope on her dresser. Rising from the tangle of covers, she picked it up, and seeing the familiar handwriting, smiled. Letters from her family were always welcome, especially from Jane.

_My dearest sister,_

_I am now to give you the benefit of knowing first of the family. As you know, I am quite happy here at Netherfield, and being married to my darling Charles. I know you will have the most pleasure at my news, as I have told no one. Elizabeth, you are to be an Aunt. Please say nothing to the family, as I have told no one of this news, save Mr.Bingley. Oh Elizabeth, I do believe that I am the happiest woman in the world!_

_Your Sister,_

_Jane Bingley_

This news brought a ray of happiness in Elizabeth's day. She steps out on her lanai, and looks out at the surrounding woods. Footsteps are heard, and hands cover her eyes.

"Today, my agenda is free, so we may do anything you want. I recall that last you were inable to tour the grounds, So shall we?"

"Yes dear"

She turns around, and steps into his embrace. A puzzled look comes over his face, but it melts to joy.

"What?"

"A letter from Jane, that is all"

"Is all well with them? It has been ages since Charles last wrote"

"It is all fine, and Jane only had news of her expecting"

Darcy ponders this for a while, and gives his wife congratulations for her sister. Promising to write and share them with his friend, he starts for the walk, a quiet silence between them, that gives a happy feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, after the small incident of chap. 3, you should be pleased to know that this will not be so small

To reviewers (sorry it's taken me so long to do this)

WhiteCamellia : thanks for the reviews

Elouise82 : thanks for the tip. it looks a lot better now

humor my lips : glad I could make you smile

forgotten-kiss : if you like fluff, you'll love this chapter

Kyra3 : sorry it was short (the dorm-head came in and said I had 5 minutes or she'd delete everything)

Sair: happy you enjoyed

doremifasolatido: hope you didn't feel your time was wasted

* * *

The small path that lay through the Pemberly Woods was a charming one. It winded, and dipped through the most beautiful land throughout Derbyshire. There is a small section where a brook dances throughout, and the landscape was picturesque and lovely. Here is where we join the couple, Elizabeth sitting on a blanket with a picnic lunch and Darcy prancing in front.

"Well, Madame Darcy, do you care to dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

She gave a coy smile. "Sir, I happened to overhear you speaking, and you claimed that _I _was not _beautiful_ enough to dance with. Have you changed your thoughts?"

He appeared insulted, but masqued his face to tartly reply "Most definitely. When that was said, I was blind. I now can see clearly, and _you_ are the most beautiful creature ever beheld. Now, care to dance a reel?"

Consenting with her eyes, Elizabeth stood. Darcy stopped, seeming troubled.

"Have you prepared the meal for tomorrow?"

"It is to be roast pheasant, with fresh fruit and pastries"

"Excellent choice, as there is to be special guests"

Seeing his wife was taken aback, he slowly continued.

"The count D'Monte, and a few friends I would like to meet you. Don't be bothered, they will love you."

"I can't easily forget the remarks of Lady Catherine."

"Please, mention her not. Few good things have come from her. Come, I wish to show you something."

He grabbed his wife by the hand, and began to walk along the shining path. After nearly half a mile, Elizabeth's eyes were covered. She softly stepped where guided, and stopped in the middle of a garden. Darcy moved his hands, and smiled as his wife stared at her paradise. It was a nice plot, with beautiful shrubbery, and exquisite detail in the flowers and vines. In the center, there was a beautiful marble fountain. It rose to eight feet, and was the figure of a woman, standing upon a rock, with waves rising around her. A glamorous sight, there was something about it that was almost familiar.

"What do you think?"

Try as she might to gather her voice, all she could do was stand there in awe. After a silent moment, she gave her whispered reply.

"It's beautiful."

"And the girl?"

"I feel like I've known her all my life, but I have never seen someone with such beauty."

"There you are mistaken, for she is modeled after someone you know."

Believing that he was teasing, she turned around to reply.

"Who would that be?"

He only looked into her eyes. A look with such passion, that she felt herself being drawn towards him. They begin to draw closer together, so close that they were centimeters apart from an embrace. After only a second of hesitation, their lips meet. It takes only seconds, but the impact would last for a lifetime to come.

"It's you"

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Next chapter will include thievery, tears, and a surprise visitor.

Yours Truly,

Aiel


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm afraid this is going to be a short chapter, because this is a little part. It takes place in the next morning, and has to take a rather short end. Sorry!

* * *

The light of the morning shone through the parlour window. At the piano, Georgiana was looking through some new music. As she picked up and beganthe Scotch Air, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw her sister standing in the doorway. Giving a smile, she patted the seat next to her. Elizabeth came over, and sat. 

"You play so wonderful, please continiue."

Georgiana smiled, and continiued, with Elizabeth as her page turner. After a few scores, she started up the conversation.

"I heard once that you play, why do you not now?"

"I'm rather not that good."

"Then let me teach you. It would be **sooooo** fun."

"I think that I would like that."

So, the lesson began. Georgiana was a patient teacher, and Elizabeth had managed to get through the whole song, when they were interrupted by Mrs. Reynolds with summons to dinner. The guests had arrived, and they were expected.

Sharing a weak smile between them, they exited the room.

* * *

I know, I know its a little on the way short side, but the next one, which is in progress, will be alot longer.

Aiel


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy was waiting at the top of the stairs, when the girls walked up. He smiled, and extended his arm, which was accepted by his nervouswife, and began to walk downstairs, Georgiana following closely behind them. When they reached the entryway to where the guests were waiting, he squeezed her hand, and they entered.

* * *

The Count Briand D'Monte was pacing the table. His face masqued expression and his brows knit furiously in anticipation. No doubt, to see Mrs. Darcy was on his mind, because any woman good enough for Fitzwilliam had to be spectacular. When the couple entered, he waited for introduction before he made his presumptions.

"Ah, Briand, this is my wife Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Briand D'Monte."

"Pleased to meet you sir." said she, and the gentleman reached for her hand. She reluctantly gave it, and he softly placed down his lips.

"satisfait de vous rencontrer, Mme. Darcy"

He turned to her husband.

"Now tell me, where is this 'fancy meal' that I was promised?"

"It should be ready now"

As if right on cue four servants came in holding trays of food, containing the first course.

They all sat down, and began to eat.

* * *

In the drawing room, Darcy and Briand started to catch up on news. Speaking in German, as not to be overheard, D'Monte begins.

Also Darcy, wo hast du sie nur gefunden?

Wieso?

Sie ist die schönste Frau mit der ich dich jemals gesehen habe. Halt  
sie fest.

Danke.

Hat sie Schwestern?

Warum? Denkst du daran eine zu entführen?

Nur wenn sie ihr ähnlich sind.

Nun, urteile selbst. Ihre Schwester Kitty kommt in zwei Wochen.

Ich denke das werde ich tun.

Briand, was ist mit Faye passiert?

Sagen wir mal, es hat nicht sein sollen.

Sie hat dich verlassen?

Wir trennen uns. Es ist jetzt offiziell.

Also wirst du es jetzt mit Kitty versuchen?

Das wirst du schon sehen...

* * *

If Elizabeth had stumbled into Georgiana's room a second later, she would have missed the girl entirely.

"Hello."

"Hi, I was just about to come find you."

Elizabeth steps closer to where the girl was drawing on the floor.

"You draw beautifully."

Seeing the blush on her face, Elizabeth seems to want to stop, but she dosen't.

"Would you draw a picture of me?"

Georgiana agreed, and got out a new peice of paper.

"Where should I sit?"

"By the window, the lighting will be gorgeous."

Silently complying, Elizabeth sat and Georgiana drew.

* * *

"It is darling. It will be framed and put in the drawing room."

Georgiana blushed. It was not very often that items were placed in public view.

Suddenly a visiting gentleman came in, catching Darcy's attention.

"Ah, fool come and look at this."

The stranger came forward and studied the picture.

"It is a perfect likeness."

Turning towards her, he said

"You are very talented, Miss Darcy. Don't let it go to waste."

She stumbled along the hallways, until she found her sister.

"I'm glad I found you. We have to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

'What is it Georgiana, Darling?"

"That man, the one visiting, who is he?"

"I believe that is Count Briand D'Monte."

"Is he going to be Kitty's suitor?"

"I really don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself."

"Oh"

Sensing something changing in her sister, Elizabeth quickly changed the subject.

"Are you excited for Kitty to be coming?"

"We had so much fun when we last saw eachother, Do you think it will be any different?"

"No, it won't be. You will be just as close, and get even closer."

She changed her gaze to the window.

"It is a lovely day, Would you like to walk the grounds with me?"

A smile gave consent, and the two walked out of the drawing room.

* * *

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, what are you doing?" 

His wife looked at him with a puzzled expression, and he playfully tossed her night cap up in the air.

"Waiting for you."

"And playing with my bedclothes?"

He let the cap fall to the floor, and came over to where his wife was standing. His eyes teased her as they drew in for a kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

Georgiana paced around the floor of her room.

_What do I do_

Sitting down, she began to write in her diary.

_I have no idea what to do about the new guest staying here. he reminds me alot of my brother, and is gorgeously handsome, but I think he has plans for Kitty, who is one of my dearest friends. I am completely lost, so I will only wait to see what happens._

_

* * *

_

Another chapter ended, a great scandal and a happy surprise coming up in next chapter!

Aiel


End file.
